In the increasingly important field of renewable energy production, solar power is a highly promising technology. In some cases, this technology employs solar cells, also known as photovoltaic (PV) cells, to convert solar radiation into direct current electricity. Solar cells may be arranged into arrays of flat panels, in which sunlight directly impinges upon large surface areas of solar cells. Or, solar cells may be used in photovoltaic concentrators, in which mirrors and lenses reflect and focus solar energy onto a much smaller solar cell. In other cases, solar irradiance is concentrated and focused onto a cavity receiver to produce thermal energy. While the efficiency of any solar power system is largely quantified by the ability of the concentrator to convert solar energy into electricity, the ability of the solar energy system to track the sun's movements also has large effect on a solar power system's efficiency. That is, it remains an important consideration in solar energy systems to be able to effectively and efficiently adjust the angle of the solar panel/collector to maximize the intensity of the sunlight being collected.
One type of tracking system utilizes pedestal-mounted designs, in which a solar module is generally mounted on a vertical pole, or pedestal, which is itself inserted into the ground. Various mechanical linkages and motors are then used to tilt the panel on the support pole in one or two axes according to the sun's movements.
In addition to pedestal-mounted designs, many other tracking systems have utilized combinations of sliding rails, pin joints, ball-and-sockets, rotating wheels, and more. These non-pedestal designs involve multiple supports, typically located around the perimeter of the solar module, to anchor and control the module's movement. For instance, one prior art arrangement comprises a circular, ring-mounted reflector which is supported by a pair of diametrically-opposing levers, with a third lever located below and mid-way between the connections of the lever pair. The three levers use an assembly of linkages to turn the reflector to its desired position, which can include turning the reflector face-down to a protective stowed position.
While numerous tracking systems have been designed and implemented, problems remain with site preparation, “stack-up” tolerances as a result of the solar collector fabrication and assembly, as well as with the installation of the collector itself at the site. That is, solar collectors require the construction of a precise foundation and subsequent optical alignment in order to accurately align the collector with the sun during installation and thereafter track the sun's motion across the sky. The high costs associated with site preparation and fabrication of such a foundation impacts the economic viability of installing large-area solar collector fields (that is, an installation of a large number of separate collectors which are then operated as a “system”).